


His Promise

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter loves his god, Starker, The Church of Stark totally exists, Tony is a God, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter Parker is a member of the church of Stark since he was born. As he gets older, he is ready to deepen his believe in his god; Tony Stark. Will his god give back as much as he is giving him?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sweeties!  
> I received another tumblr prompt:  
> "Hello, i would like to request where tony is a god and peter is a chosen priestess who worships and love his god, please!"  
> So I tried to make something out of it! I hope you enjoy!

Peter took in a deep breath. He had been watching himself in the mirror for minutes (many...many minutes), checking if his hair was in place, if there was any fold in his white shirt. His simple but formal black suit fit perfectly and it made him look like he was going to apply for a job. Even though he wasn’t, he felt as nervous as if he was. 

He knew what was awaiting him, he had watched the ceremony several times and he had heard about everything that was going to happen. But still his heart was beating like crazy, this just felt so important. It was, in fact. 

In the Church of Stark the “Unification Day” was the first big step of being a, hopefully, lifelong member of the community.

Every member of their community would have their “Unification Day” at the age of thirteen. 

Basically, it was just a ceremony in church and after this ceremony the one who had his unification day would stay in the church for some more minutes, all alone. It was tradition they could then speak some personal prayers to their god and in return, they would receive a promise of their god in form of a handwritten note. They would find this little piece of paper on the altar, a personal promise that would accompany their life. Peter had always imagined the unification ceremony like a marriage. You said yes to Tony Stark and Tony Stark said yes to you.

Of course, Peter had been curious on when their god would write those notes, where they were coming from and eventually, he found out that in most cases parents wrote those notes, or if not the parents the priest would do it. Peter could not deny he was disappointed about this. 

He had been so fascinated by their god; he couldn’t even tell when it started. He loved being in their church, as there was this enormous wall painting of their god; it looked so detailed and realistic that Peter had often imagined the god would just step out of the wall at any minute, like an intimidating giant, but with good intentions, of that he was sure. So, he would have been more than excited to receive something of their god, even if it was just a tiny note.

Today, he was ready to say yes to Tony Stark, his god, and it made him feel so warm and loved. Maybe it was just the nervousness. Or his hormones. They had been going crazy lately.

He shook his head to get rid off all these thoughts and turned around just to jerk in surprise. “May?! When…when did you get in here?”

She smiled and rested her head against the door frame. “About…10 minutes? You really checked everything, no worries, big boy”, she walked closer to him and gave him an encouraging hug, earning an annoyed hiss for it. “Don’t…! You crinkle the suit...Maaay...”, Peter sighed and then looked at her. He could tell she knew how nervous he was. She always knew everything.

“Come on…let’s go”, she smiled and held out her hand for Peter. They both left the house and headed to the church.

Not even thirty minutes later, Peter was kneeling in front of the altar. He was alone and his heart was still thumping like crazy. He had been through the official ceremony…but he felt like now was the best part. He knew, this note would be of May, still he would just pretend it was Tony Stark’s message to him. Some sort of guidance for his life. Or maybe a good advice he could follow. He spoke a silent prayer, his lips barely moving and his hands crossed, before getting up.

His eyes darted to the painting on the wall, the colours burning themselves deep into Peter’s soul. He sucked in every detail, the brown eyes that looked so alive and warm, the neatly trimmed goatee that made his face look even more remarkable, the veins that were prominent on his large hands. He truly loved the details…

Peter gulped, slowly getting on his feet and taking the two steps up to the altar suddenly seemed to be such a hard task. He didn’t even know why he was so goddamn nervous, maybe it was just because he felt so...watched. As if those eyes on the wall would follow every movement he made.

He scanned the altar, looking for a piece of paper and not finding any. He frowned…did they really forgot? Unsure of what to do with this situation he looked to the huge wooden door at the entrance. It was closed, all others still outside. Peter sighed and looked back at the altar.

“What the….”, he stopped himself midsentence before a curse could escape his lips, looking up to the portrayal of Stark. “..m’ sorry…”, he mumbled and slowly grabbed the note that was now placed on the altar. He was SO sure it had not been there before. Or maybe he just didn’t see it because he was so nervous. He bit his bottom lip and opened the little note that was carefully folded, reading it.

At the same time, May was staring at the priest in disbelief. “What do you mean you forgot my note?! So he has none? This is a catastrophe! My boy can’t be the only one not having a note…! He will be so disappointed!”

The priest struggled to offer anything in reply to May, he tried to calm her in every way possible, which was practically none. “I am truly sorry…we can…we will solve this somehow; he will have his note, just later!”

They both stopped their argument as the wooden door opened and Peter came out with a bright smile.

“Got my note…thanks!”

Both of them looked confused. Had someone else left a note? Did maybe someone just forget a random piece of paper? May tried to sound as if that was NO surprise. “And…? What did it say honey?”, she smiled, trying to act as if she already knew and just wanted to hear it. “May, this is personal, you know people never talk about it or it might not come true”, Peter grinned and May did not fail to notice there was a light blush on his cheeks. She sent another angry glare to the priest and then took Peter home. At least, Peter was not disappointed. That was all she cared about in the end.

Peter noticed that May was kind of…irritated. But he wasn’t. His day had been good…and the note could really only be described as a promise…a promise made by his god, Tony Stark. He had hoped to receive a sweet note by his aunt May and what he got was so much better.

**_Dedicate your whole life to me. Love me with all your heart and you will be mine. And I will be yours._ **

“Seven years ago…huh…and you never wanted to do anything else with your life?”, the young man asked and Peter had to smile. He knew many people found it hard to believe that at the age of thirteen Peter made the decision to become a priestess one day, but it was just the truth. And he had managed to…now he had his place in the church of Stark, he was the chosen priestess that would take care of all the people that needed his help and guidance. It made him happy to help, he came to fulfilment in being there for others. But mostly, it filled his heart with the warmest feelings to know he was serving his god, Tony Stark, to the best he could. He was holding his promise and deep inside, he hoped the god would hold his too. _And I will be yours._

“This is what I want to do…and who I want to be…I know the thought seems surreal to you…but maybe one day, if you find something you really believe in and that brings you so much joy, you will understand it.”

The young man nodded, slowly and then got up. “Thanks for the talk…really”, he said and left shortly after.

Peter looked at the painting on the wall. It had not lost any of its power, the colours still as bright as on the first day he had seen it, the details still so prominent… Peter bit on his lip…he got up, walking to the altar and closed his eyes.

“…I held my promise…I am all yours…my whole life is dedicated to you…just you…I would never…ask for more than what I already have…but…”, Peter hesitated for a moment, not daring to open his eyes. He felt so watched…as if the painting was staring down at him again, just like back then, seven years ago.

“But…when will you be mine…?”, he asked, not louder than a whisper and he could swear it was much more silent around him now. No noise from outside, nothing. The air felt warm and somehow vibrant. Still, Peter felt a shiver going down his spine and at the sound of the wooden door closing, he abruptly turned around.

His heart stopped…his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him… Peter couldn’t breathe and he looked back to the wall, as I f he needed to make sure he was really seeing it – but the wall was blank white… “It’s…..gone..”, Peter gasped.

Peter spun around again and looked at the man that was so much closer right now. Was he maybe sleeping? Did he fall and hit his head or was this really happening?

“Wh-what…what..you…”, he mumbled and watched the man taking his hand. The brown eyes…the goatee…the visible veins on his hands…Peter felt like paralyzed as the man finally spoke to him.

“And I am yours.”


End file.
